The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition containing wood flour, and more particularly to a thermoplastic woody composition having functions and appearance peculiar to wood and excellent heat-resistance or heat distortion resistance.
In order to obtain composites having functions and appearance peculiar to wood and excellent molding processability of thermoplastic resins, there have been proposed various woody materials prepared by blending wood flour with a thermoplastic resin such as a vinyl chloride polymer or a polyolefin resin and, for instance, a blend of a vinyl chloride polymer and wood flour has been put to practical use. Such a blend of vinyl chloride polymer and wood flour has excellent flame-resistance, secondary processability and chemical resistance, but it is hard to obtain satisfactory moldings when a large amount of wood flour is incorporated. Moreover, the use of the moldings is limited, because the heat distortion resistance is poor.
On the other hand, a blend of a polyolefin resin and wood flour is poor in surface-hardness and rigidity and, moreover has the disadvantage of being hard to be adhered or coated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thermoplastic resin composition containing wood flour which has functions and appearance peculiar to wood, excellent moldability and secondary processability, and moreover extremely improved heat distortion resistance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoplastic resin composition capable of blending a large amount of wood flour.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.